Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer Episode Three: The Lekku Loper
The Lekku Loper ' was the third full episode of Darth Depressis's 'Star Wars: Memoirs of a War Profiteer series. ---- Synopsis Two months after the Death of Fai'rel on Wayland, a body count of seventeen Twi'lek strumpets has begun to pile up in the Coco district of Coruscant's underbelly. all victims are found beaten to death and with their distinctive Lekku cleaved off with a vibro-axe. Jedi Master Empatajayos Brand acting as lead investigator; finds himself the primary target of prominent Holo-pundit Sloan Snickers brutal coverage of the heinous mass murderer. in response the massive outcry against both the government and the jedi order, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine publicly assigns an entire Jedi/Corsec team to the investigation. once assembled the investigation takes a drastic step towards reveling the identity of the Lekku Loper whom leaves no trace of himself at any crime in either forensic detail nor any distinctive impression in the force. upon finding a young Twi'lek child under the bed of the eighteenth victims pleasure den; the identities of the team members are exposed over the holo-net while they happen upon a connection to the grand army of the republic. Appearances Characters ---- *Empatojayos Brand *An'ya Kuro *Ranik Solusar *Rostek Horn *Nejaa Halcyon *Ylenic It'kla *Koffi Arana *Sloan Snickers *Augie Palpatine *Yoda *Wilhuff Tarkin *Mas Amedda *Dilbun Vont *Dooku *Durge *Grievous *Rav Bralor *Zora Trell Locations ---- *Coruscant **500 Republica **Uscru Entertainment District ***Vos Gesal Street *Bandomeer(flashback) Sentient species *Bpfasshi(mentioned only) *Caamasi *Chagrian *Gen'Dai *Gungan(hologram appearance) *Kaminoan *Kaleesh *Pa'lowick *Rodian(hologram appearance) *Twi'lek Vehicles and vessels *Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor *Low Altitude Assault Transport *Republic Waste Rig *Coruscant air bus *Tibanna gas platform *Air taxi *All Terrain Personal Transport *X-34 landspeeder Droid models *B2 super battle droid *Holorazzi Droid *3PO-series protocol droid Organizations and Positions *Homeworld Security Command *Red Guard *Corellian Security Force *Order of the Sith Lords *Jedi Order *Strum Weapons and technology *Lightsaber *S-5 heavy blaster pistol *Vibroaxe **Gungan Vibroaxe *Force pike *Phase II clone trooper armor Miscellanea *Republic Emergency Broadcasting System *Phase *Memnis *Ryll *Hologram **Holoprojector *Deltron Spice Wine *Jawa beer *Whyren's Reserve *Membrosia *Bantha-blood fizz *Booster Blue *Fantazi mushroom *Death Stick Behind the scenes The Television show format of the Memoirs series was almost used for Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade. and its main character was originally intended to be a cameo within Arc Trooper77's Photo-Novel. Trivia *Several of the digital models used within the photo-novel where downloaded from the websites: Sci-fi 3Dhttp://www.scifi3d.com/ and ShareCG http://www.sharecg.com/index.php?PSID=c1d9f001d5edba4421d0dfbb2907ef04. *The junk barge used to ferry the Lekku parade down Vos Gesal street was in fact a retextured digital model of the moon bus from 2001: A Space Odyssey. it was given a edited version of a Boba Fett helmet. in aurabesh text it reads: Republic Waste Services. *Rykrof Enloe is mentioned in the news ticker portion of Sloan Snickers Holo-Feed. *The Holo-Razzi droid was a kitbashed digital model of the Probe droid from The Empire Strikes Back. *The Green Twi'leks in the Vos Gesal hotel pleasure den are intended to be members of Connus Trell's displaced family. Trell was the senator Jango Fett dropped off of a balcony in the Video Game Star Wars: Bounty Hunter. *The lone surviving and later misplaced witness to The Lekku Loper's murder spree was intended to be the youngest son of Senater Trell, although suspected dead within the episode Zora Trell appeared in the climax of the Memoirs series. a standalone photonovel Star Wars: Justice Avengers Intergalactica was made to add a layer of backstory. *The color of the Pleasure den texture was inspired by the original dvd cover art of the film Fight Club. *Nejaa Halcyon's comment regarding he and An'ya Kuro being in agreement for the first time was a homage to similar dialog found in the film Seven. *Callista Ming and Qu Rahn where originally set to appear in place of An'ya Kuro and Koffi Arana, the change was a result of the fact that Ming's involvment in the Republic Commando series as well as her apperances within The Clone Wars novels.Qu Rahn was discarded due to the fact that an figure of Arana already existed and would not require any design work. *An entire portion of the story was written without the inclusion of Koffi Arana, resulting in a few errors in the text. Cover gallery Image:Episode three.jpg|Series Edition Poster External links Episode 3: The Lekku Loper: Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Sandtrooper Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Yakface Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Jedi Defender Memoirs of a War Profiteer on CorePlanets Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Rebelscum Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Echo Base Forums Memoirs of a War Profiteer on JoeCustoms Memoirs of a War Profiteer on Imperial Shipyards Category:Fan-fiction Category:Photonovels Category: Photonovels by Darth Depressis Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Star Wars Photo Novels